federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - September, 2372
This page chronicles posts #851-868 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2372. *CP - August, 2372 *CP - October, 2372 Delta Quadrant Plots Arriving to her homeworld, MOSWEN is happy to be back around her people and finally is reunited with her mother Zeumara. Deep Space Nine Plots When MARCUS WOLFE is finished with his orb vision, he comes out shocked. JANA KARYN leaves him with JADZIA DAX so they can discuss what happens. He explains that there may be a situation where he could save her life but later on the Symbiont would die and Jadzia explains they have to protect the Symbiont more than anything but everything will be okay. JADZIA continues to have trouble accepting what is going on and calls BENJAMIN SISKO to come see her. They talk and he offers what support he can. Q comes back to the station and talks to GUINAN about Moswen to find out why she made that choice but Guinan tells him it was his fault. New character QADIRA ROSHEN arrives to Quarks in a mood from Ensign Nadis and talks to AMITY LIU about wanting to fight in the holosuites. Another new character part of the science team, J’PEL seeks out T’POK and the two Vulcans talk about station life. KATAL T’KASSUS calls MARCUS to hang out and catch up before they play a Romulan dice game called Akhh. Being sent to see KATAL, QADIRA seeks out the Romulan and the two bond over their surly behaviours and Romulan Ale. MARLON comes to QUARKS in a fury because AMITY has been putting peoples drinks on his tab. Marlon is upset and Quark tries his best to sort it out. LELOU VENARA is having an argument with Jason Orillia about Jana and the Prophets before TYBEE SEMENOVA tries her best to comfort her. The first new science team meeting is held and several new characters are introduced. JADZIA is the head of the physical science team which includes SAAVIK, VALORA XAAN, ISAAC HAMMOND, BRYCE WREN, TEGAN ROZADA and YAEL VERRAN; while MARCUS’ social science team includes BAE GRAISON, J’PEL, MARLON, and QADIRA. YAEL, a Bajoran, is out and about on the station when he goes to Quarks and talks to MIXIE and AMITY. He comes off as a bit of a smug ass and they try to put him in his place. MARCUS comes back to his quarters with JADZIA and explains there has been a coup on Cadassia and the Obsidian Order is no longer existent. They also talk about Yael and how he wears his earring on the other side which is a sign he worships the Pah-Wraiths. JANA seeks out LELOU and is introduced to TYBEE. She explains she thinks Jason is in love with Lelou herself and not her before explaining she is going back to Bajor. ELIM GARAK goes to Quarks and talks to AMITY about the recent shake up on Cardassia as they discuss what the future may hold. JADZIA seeks out BENJAMIN and explains her worries over Yael and then tries to set him up with Tegan Rozada. YAEL finds MARCUS in Quarks and confronts him about the added security since he is a pah-wraith follower and they have a tense conversation. #09 September, 2372 2372 #09 2372 #09